Kejutan
by Kee Yugure
Summary: GHOST EVENT/Ruang apartemen tampak gelap gulita. Hinata duduk di sebuah kursi yang tidak jelas di sudut ruang mana. Tercium aroma masakan dan wine yang menggiyurkan. Terdengar pula alunan lagu romantis dari kaset yang sudah lama gaara beli. 'Apa yang akan dilakukan gaara-kun dengan suasana seperti ini' batin Hinata./RnR,please !


**Kejutan**

**Ooc,AU,typo(s),arus ngebut dan warning lainnya.**

**Gaara and Hinata as pairing**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kee Yugure**

**Teen**

**Fic ini aku dedikasikan untuk Event GHOST**

**.**

**Kee Present**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

"Apa hadiah ulang tahun yang kau inginkan hinata?" Gaara bertanya dengan wajah stoic dan tenang.

"A-ano A-aku ingin melihat bintang." Hinata menjawab sedikit ragu.

Gaara terkejut dan berfikir sejenak. Kenapa gadis manisnya meminta hal sepele seperti itu? Kebanyakan wanita akan meminta perhiasan,tas baru atau sekedar jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat yang membosankan.–salon-

"Jika gaara-kun keberatan,itu tidak masalah. Aku sudah senang selalu bersamamu. Karena berada didekatmu adalah hadiah yang paling indah dari kami-sama." Ujar Hinata setelah mendapati wajah gaara yang berubah heran.

Gaara tidak menjawab dan segera pergi meninggalkan hinata. Dan Hinata? Dia termenung sendirian di sudut ruangan.

**Kejutan**

To: Hinata

Subject:-

_Pergilah ke apartemanku sekarang juga!_

_Sabaku gaara_

Hinata menghelan nafas lebih panjang sekarang. Mendapati E-mail dari sang kekasih memang menyenangkan tapi juga merepotkan. Mata amnesty itu pun menjadi sayu tatkala melihat hujan deras dibalik jendelanya. Tapi, Hinata tak mau mengecewakan orang terkasihnya. Segera dia bangkit untuk bersiap dan pergi ke apartemen gaara.

Skip time

Apartemen itu cukup luas. Terlihat beberapa orang berlalu lalang walau hujan deras mengguyur dari tadi pagi. Apartemen itu juga selalu ramai. Entah itu memang penghuninya yang berisik atau hanya orang-orang yang ingin ikut berteduh di tempat kenalannya. Hinata tak mau ambil pusing. Dia melangkahkan kaki menuju lantai 8. Dimana gaara menyuruhnya berkunjung.

Ting.

Terdengar satu bunyi nan nyaring ketika anak panah menindih angka 8.

"Sudah sampai." Hinata melangkah ringan menuju apartemen Gaara. Dan dia mendapati gaara keluar dari apartemennya bersama seorang perempuan cantik. Dan kekasihnya itu hanya menggunakan celana boxer serta bertelanjang dada!

"Terima kasih. Apa yang kau lakukan sangat membantuku. Aku hargai itu." Gaara memberika beberapa lembar uang kepada gadis manis itu.

"Sama-sama. Aku siap melayani anda hingga puas." Ujar gadis dengan senyum nakalnya.

'Jadi ini alasan gaara-kun menyuruhku datang?' Hinata membatin dan mencoba menahan tangisnya.

Setelah melihat wanita genit itu pergi, hinata memanggil gaara.

"Gaara-kun..."

"Hm."

"Hiks hiks hiks. Jadi ini yang ingin kau tunjukkan?" kata hinata dengan tatapan sendu.

Gaara hanya _clingak-clinguk _dan kebingungan mendapati kekasihnya menangis tanpa sebab.

"Kau kenapa menangis?" tanya gaara dengan nada bingung.

"Siapa wanita tadi? Kenapa kau keluar dengan pakaian seperti ini? Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau selingkuh? Apa aku kurang untukmu?" Segera hinata luncurkan pertanyaan secara bertubi-tubi.

"Hanya karena itu?"

Hinata mengembungkan pipinya. Sebal ! itu kata yang pas untuk suasana hatinya yang kalud ini.

"Ayo masuk." Segera gaara menarik paksa hinata masuk kedalam apartemennya. Hinata sedikit memberontak namun tenaga hinata lebih kecil dari pada gaara. Pada akhirnya dia menurut apa yang dimau oleh pacarnya yang pemaksa ini.

Ruang apartemen tampak gelap gulita. Hinata duduk di sebuah kursi yang tidak jelas di sudut ruang mana. Tercium aroma masakan dan wine yang menggiyurkan. Terdengar pula alunan lagu romantis dari kaset yang sudah lama gaara beli.

'Apa yang akan dilakukan gaara-kun dengan suasana seperti ini?' batin Hinata.

"Duduk dan lihat ini." Ujar gaara yang hanya dituruti oleh Hinata.

Cklak

Terdengar bunyi sakelah dihidupkan. Alangkah terkejutnya hinata melihat lampu kecil berwarna warni membentuk rasi bintang di kegelapan ruang apartemen itu mirip sekali dengan aslinya. Dan dari arah sudut yang berbeda terdapat miniatur menara eiffel yang terhias apik layaknya pohon natal. Menara eiffel itu tidak tinggi tapi cukup manis dan indah dengan ornamen lampu kecil berkerlap-kerlip.

"Kau ingin melihat bintang kan hinata? Hari ini hujan,jadi kuputuskan membuat ini untukmu. Selamat ulang tahun ya." Ujar gaara sambil menuangkan wine kedalam gelas milik hinata.

Hinata tersenyum manis namun senyum itu pudar berganti wajah yang sedih.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak menyukai semua ini?" gaara bertanya setelah mendapati perubahan air muka hinata yang sedih.

"T-Tidak." Hinata memaksa senyumnya.

"Wanita itu adalah pelayan disini. Aku memintanya membantuku menyiapkan ini semua."

"Jadi dia hanya pelayan mu,gaara-kun?" Hinata menatap menyelidik.

"Hm."

Wajah Hinata berubah menjadi bersinar kembali. Senyum yang hilang kembali menghiasi paras cantiknya lagi. Makan malam itupun sangat menyenangkan. Kehangatan diantara keduanya sangat kuat. Dan sedikit melupakan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi tadi.

"Gaara-kun aku minta maaf soal tadi. Aku sungguh bodoh berfikir kau demikian." Secerca penyesalan terpampang jelas di wajah Hinata.

"Aku kau harus dihukum."

Hinata tersentak dan segera membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Ba-baiklah. Apa hukumannya?" Hinata was-was dengan pernyataannya. Dia mendapati firasat buruk yang akan menimpanya.

"Cium aku. Sekarang."

Blush. Wajah Hinata merah semerah rambut bisa dibayangkan malam ini dia akan berciuman. Jujur,dia ingin sekali menolak tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain sebelum kekasihnya marah. Segera hinata berjalan perlahan dan mendekati gaara. CUP. Satu ciuman ringan meluncur bebas di pipi gaara.

"Aku tidak mau disitu. Aku maunya kau menciumku disini." Gaara meletakkan jari telunjuknya diatas bibirnya. Sedangkan hinata hanya diam kaku tak merespon.

"Jadi tidak mau? Baik aku tidak memaafkanmu."

"I-iya gaara-kun aku akan melakukannya." Hinata mengisi paru-parunya dengan penuh segala keberanian untuk melakukan hal ini. Didekatkanlah bibirnya ke bibir gaara. CUP. Satu kecupan ringan kembali jatuh tepat dibibir gaara.

"Sudah ya." Hinata membalikan badan dan berniat kembali duduk di kursinya.

GREB

Gaara memeluk hinata dari belakang. Dia membisikan sesuatu di telinga Hinata. "Ciumanmu payah sekali. Aku ajari kau ciuman yang baik." Segera dibalikkan tubuh Hinata. Hinata tampak tersentak dengan perlakuan gaara. Tapi pada akhirnya dia pasrah saja atas apa yang gaara lakukan. Sedangkan gaara mengajarkan dirinya berciuman yang baik dan benar.

A/N : Kyyaaa! Ini mah Fic gila! Ampuni aku buat fic gaje ini. Ini fic untuk event GHOST saja. Happy GHOST EVENT yah! Maafkan aku reader,pemirsa dan teman-teman *nangis sambil ngais aspal*

RnR,please!

Kee


End file.
